BAU Vacation
by hotchniss
Summary: The BAU bunch go on a vacation and enjoy some down time
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note- I wanted to take a bit of a break from my other story but I am going away for a few days and I don't think there will be any internet so don't expect an update till Friday. This is just a little idea that popped into my head between our two dark haired profilers and the rest of the BAU bunch. Enjoy! X**_

Chapter 1

"JJ can you assemble everyone in the round table room please?"

"I thought we were on stand down this week Hotch" JJ asked with a confused look. Hotch obviously hadn't heard her because he continued to walk along, stopping outside Rossi's office and also asking him to join the rest of the team.

Once everyone was sitting around the round table Hotch looked up and was met by a sea of raised eyebrows from his team. "I spoke to Strauss yesterday-"

"What good could've come from that" Emily whispered to Dave sitting next to her.

"-and I managed to get her to agree to giving us all a two week vacation or rather what she referred to as a team building exercise."

Everyone let out an annoyed sigh. Morgan spoke up, "please don't tell me we're going camping Hotch."

Hotch smirked, "not quite."

"Where are we going Aaron?" Dave asked, intrigued.

"Mexico."

"MEXICO!" Garcia, JJ and Emily exclaimed at once.

"Yes, Mexico. I thought it would be nice for us all to have a relaxing vacation."

Morgan grinned, "Wow Hotch I'm impressed!"

JJ sighed, "Don't get me wrong I love you guys but I can't leave Henry and Will for two whole weeks."

"Oh didn't I mention, they're coming with us." JJ gave Hotch a bright smile.

"Really?" she asked with trepidation unsure whether he was bluffing.

"Really."

The whole team cheered and Hotch chuckled.

"So, when do we leave?" Reid asked.

"Tomorrow."

_**IMPORTANT**__** Authors Note- Yep that's right, the BAU are going to Mexico! Who knows what could happen in Mexico? I have some pretty good ideas if I may say so myself but I would be grateful if you guys could give me a few ideas to help speed up the process! Also Jack, Henry and Will are already invited but I was thinking about maybe inviting Beth along just to cause a bit of drama? Let me know what you think. Beth or no Beth? (If she doesn't come it means that she doesn't exist and Hotch is a single guy ready to mingle ;)) Thanks for reading x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all I really appreciate all of your reviews. I think some of you were under the impression that if Beth was invited it would mean Hotch and Emily would never get together but that is definitely not true! There were loads of mixed opinions on whether I should include Beth just to cause a bit of drama but I didn't really think Emily would be the type to fight over Hotch with her so I figured why not make Emily's life a little easier aka Beth doesn't exist. Enjoy! x**_

Chapter 2

After what seemed like the craziest morning Emily had ever experienced, what with having to pack for a two week vacation last minute, she was now relieved to be boarding the plane with the rest of her family. Hotch had made sure they were all at the airport for 10am, not a minute later.

As the team proceeded through the gate and onto the plane Emily found herself in a bit of a predicament. They were all flying business class because unfortunately they didn't have the funding to use the BAU jet for their personal vacation. When Hotch had given Emily her ticket at the gate she checked her seat number to see who she would be sitting next to for the four hour flight. It didn't take her long to realise that there were no specific seats, the choice was yours. Great.

This is why she now found herself standing in the aisle of the plane waiting to see where the rest of the team sat. Emily watched as JJ sat Henry next to Jack, then sat down next to Will behind the two boys. Penelope and Morgan followed suit but decided to sit in the middle row of seats so they were all grouped together. That left Reid, Rossi and Hotch. She did not want to sit next to Reid for a four hour flight. As much as she loved the boy genius she didn't fancy listening to her chances of survival given the speed at which the plane was flying at blah blah blah. She was surprised he had gotten on the plane. She decided to let the men fight it out and sat down in the window seat in front of Jack and Henry. She could see Dave and Hotch eyeing each other, neither of them wanting to sit next to Reid. Emily giggled. She watched Hotch as he quickly sat down in the seat next to her.

"Hey!" Dave exclaimed, "Why do you get to sit by Emily?"

Hotch gave Dave a look of shock, "Dave for your information I would like to be nearer to Jack. If you want my child to throw up on you mid-air then please, come sit" Hotch gestured to where he was sitting.

Dave sighed and sat down next to the boy genius, in front of Morgan and Penelope.

Hotch winked at Emily.

"I'm warning you now Reid, a single statistic about my chances of survival on this plane I will not be responsible for my actions." And with that Rossi leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes. Reid didn't respond and pulled out his book.

"Jack isn't really going to throw up on us is he?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hotch chuckled, "No Emily don't worry but what Dave doesn't know won't hurt him." Hotch whispered.

Hotch glanced behind him and saw Morgan and Penelope giggling. Maybe he wouldn't glance in that direction for the duration of the flight.

"So what keeps Agent Hotchner entertained on plane rides?" Emily asked, genuinely curious.

"First of all I would appreciate it if we could call each other by our first names on this vacation, we're not at work. Secondly I think the last time I flew somewhere just for a vacation was mine and Haley's honeymoon and well I'm sure you can imagine what we did to entertain ourselves then." Hotch smirked.

Emily gasped theatrically "Agent Hotchner, naughty boy!"

Hotch blushed but quickly changed the subject so to avoid any embarrassment, "I'm under the impression you have forgotten my first name Emily so let me remind you, it's Aaron."

"Ha ha" Emily retorted sarcastically.

"So how do you keep yourself enter-" Hotch was cut off by his son, "Daaad, I need to use the bathroom. "Okay quickly buddy before the captain turns the seatbelt sign on." Both Hotchner men got up and made their way to the back of the plane in search for the toilet cubicle.

Emily sighed, she turned backwards in her seat "Hey Hen, what ya doin' back there?" Henry looked up from his iPod to see who the question had come from then immediately looked back down, "Um I'm playing plants vs zombies." "Ooh that sounds interesting, can I see?" Emily asked. Just as Henry was about to show Emily, the captains voice came on the speaker requesting for everyone to turn off any electronic devices ready for take-off. "I'll show you later Auntie Em." Emily smiled and turned back round. Just as she did Hotch came back down the aisle and took his seat.

"Hey."

"Hey back."

"This is your captain speaking. I would like to ask you all too please make sure your seatbelts are fastened as we are ready for take-off." This earned a few cheers from the surrounding passengers.

Hotch quickly spun around to check that Jack and Henry were securely fastened in before fastening his own belt. He also glanced next to him to check Emily had hers on, receiving a scowl from her. He laughed, "Sorry, just making sure."

As the plane started to move Emily began to feel slightly nervous. She would never admit it to anyone but she was a little afraid of flying commercially and not knowing the captain personally, unlike on the jet. She tried to convince herself the captain knew what he was doing but that did nothing to calm her nerves. As the plane began to ascend into the sky she gripped her arm rest and closed her eyes tightly, sealing out any light.

Hotch glanced over at Emily and noticed she looked distressed. He saw her hand gripping the arm rest and questioned whether Emily was afraid. He decided he wasn't going to let herself get more worked up and to just let her know he was there. He moved his hand and placed it on top of hers. Emily opened her eyes to look at Hotch and smiled.

"Thanks."

_**Authors Note- So there you go, the plane. I tried to get a bit of team interaction into this chapter but my main priority right now is Hotch and Emily as you can probably imagine! We will definitely be seeing more from the rest of the team soon. I also wanted to apologise for not updating but I had no wifi where I was staying so…sorry. Also I would love to hear some suggestions as to what the bunch could get up to in Mexico. Please review! x**_


End file.
